


You're Under Arrest!

by birdswithoutbees



Category: A Foretold Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdswithoutbees/pseuds/birdswithoutbees
Summary: Buffalo Seer is waiting for their beloved to come home from an out-of-town assignment, when suddenly a voice resounds from outside!"Come out with your hand up! You're under arrest!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> help me I love kea too much. where is all the kea content at.

I sighed. Kea did their best to not take on long jobs ever since we had gotten married, but honestly even a day feels like too long to me. And they've been gone **three** days this time! You'd think I would be used to it by now, but I'm not. Every hour without them by my side was like a needle stabbing through my heart.

Just as I'm about to chide myself for my melodramatics a loud voice pierced through my thoughts. "Come out with your hand up! You're under arrest!" 

I hurried to the door, not wanting to disappoint the person outside by taking even a minute to open it. I shut the door behind me, not wanting any insects to get in. I hoped that was all right - it did delay me in holding my hand up, after all! 

I looked around, not seeing the owner of the voice anywhere. "Should I raise my other arm as well? You said hand, so I wasn't sure!" I called out.

A laugh sounded from behind the gadabout that had been parked in our driveway. "No, that's fine. The point of holding your hand up is so I can make sure you aren't holding anything." Kea walked out from their hiding place, and though their mouth was hidden by a scarf I could tell they were smiling.

"But I am holding something!" I protested, causing Kea to raise an eyebrow. "I'm holding my love for you!" 

Kea's eyes widened for a second before they shook their head. "You're as bad as January." They said, drawing closer.

I frowned. "January hasn't been flirting with you, has he?" My brow knit in confusion. That didn't seem like something January would do. What was Kea talking about?

Kea rolled their eyes, stopping in front of me to take off their scarf. They wouldn't need it inside, after all. We always made sure the fire was kept well-fed during the winter. "Of course not." They suddenly tossed their scarf around my neck, and tugged me over to them. I was caught off guard and fell forward, but Kea stopped us from falling to the ground. They're so strong! I love them so much. 

Just as I was thinking that, Kea lifted my mask up a tad and leaned in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around their back and squeezed. Once Kea pulled away, making sure to pull my mask back down as they did, I finally said "Welcome home."


End file.
